


Harry Potter, Portal Master

by Valentine20xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Skylanders on Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: When an explosion threw Aurora and several Skylanders into the middle of Surrey, They expected to die there, unable to find the special type of mana that would allow a portal to form, connecting them back to the Skylands.However, when a plan by Vernon sees Harry Potter dumped in their backyard, life for the Boy Who Lived is changed forever...





	Harry Potter, Portal Master

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling, Crash Bandicoot © Naughty Dog Entertainment, Super Mario © Nintendo, Spyro, Skylanders and all related trademarks © Toys For Bob/Activision Blizzard and are all used without permission.  
Skylanders was one of the earliest to try the Toys To Life craze, and, nowadays, only exists as mobile games which do not rely on the toys. Admittedly, similar to others, it saw itself almost buried by the twin demons of Supply and Demand.  
Even the introduction of ‘Guest Skylanders’ such as Crash Bandicoot, Donkey Kong and Bowser didn’t help a game where the supply chain relies on a near constant demand for the products made, meaning the main product effectively went into ‘hiatus’ after Imaginators.  
For narrative reasons, the early Skylanders concept, that they turn into toys in the real world, will be dropped outright, and the summoning restrictions will be based more on magical power available to the summoner and within the area, meaning that, within the Skylands, summoning is ‘free’, while in the Potterverse, it is incredibly lossy.  
An early restriction that works the other way round is how the Imaginators system works in this story, where the crystals are used as anchors for the Potterverse cast to use abilities akin to Skylanders, but with many restrictions, until they are able to find a better solution.  
Due to the Guest Skylanders, I will have periods where the universes of Crash Bandicoot and Super Mario appear. At that time the system for appearing in those worlds will be explored, and no earlier. The first chapter's title is far from figurative...

_Hackwrench’s Repairs and Scrapyard, Surrey, England, Earth_  
Sprocket looked up as Aurora entered, the only Sensei or Giant they had in this strange new place. She looked like hell. She no longer was wearing her armour, having gone for what the locals considered casual, and her two swords were now a pair of crossed swords on her room’s wall, within the habitat under the main junk pile. Even using them was too much effort.  
She’d practically used up her mana keeping the Skylanders who were stranded here from becoming weakened, and was dangerously close to causing lasting damage to herself and needing to be banished back to the Skylands to recover, but she knew that would cause her trapped retinue to lose their own power that much faster, and those who were left would be practically abandoned.  
“Any one of us would say that we always appreciate what you’re doing, Aurora...” Sprocket offered, “But you’re emulating the less appreciated aspects of Eon right now, You barely consult with anyone except me, and that’s only since I’m building a portal. I can easily recognise the symptoms of mana exhaustion...”  
“Yes, I’ll admit...” Aurora sighed, accepting her judgement, “If I leave, you’ll end up becoming as bad as me, and a few of us have, somewhat… gone native...”  
Sprocket looked sheepish. She was enjoying handling the workload of the junkyard, using her own limited magic to cloak her real appearance from visitors, and she knew Stealth Elf and Hex had used their own to do much the same thing. Chill didn't need to. Right now, She’d not give up the Junkyard except if it would kill her, and she almost felt like she’d live and die in this wretched pile of scrap.  
“If you could get the portal bridge running, I’ll banish those Skylanders who need or want to return to the Skylands, and can’t go native...” Aurora stated, “I’m… stable, for now. I don’t need a Portal Master, I’m only weak since I’m taking their place. You and the others need one. If one of us runs out of mana though, They can’t be just summoned back...”  
“Don’t talk about it like it will come to that! We’ll figure out how we ended up here, get access to the realm between… We’ll link this place to the Skylands and be saved...” Sprocket reassured her, even if she was worried about the grim truth.

No-one was sure what had happened. She could vaguely remember something about Kaos, an explosion, the portals getting scrambled and the attempted reinforcements getting misplaced all over Skylands and other realms...

Sprocket, using the name Gaige Hackwrench, had quickly established herself as the previous owner’s three-times removed cousin on his mother’s side, or something like that, who had taken over ownership after he’d taken a long sabbatical.  
All she knew was that there were all these slips with really big numbers on them, and Trigger Happy had found a few bullets he liked the look of buried in the wall. However, the nice man who had come to investigate had accepted her story, and the staff, basically Chill and hersself, since Stealth Elf had green skin and Hex’s skin was an unnatural blue, had backed her up.  
Why no one asked questions about the fact Chill’s hair was white and she had natural blue lips she didn’t know. She didn’t understand why Hex went ‘clubbing’ in her normal attire and no-one even cared, but Hex had assured her that it wasn’t like a Troll’s idea of clubbing. Apparently it involved dancing and getting heavily drunk. Hex was passable at the first and terrible at the second. She never got drunk.  
They’d sold off what the previous owner had, which they didn’t need, to make money to get the place at least solvent. And shortly after they’d done so, these really nice men in really well made suits came a few times to donate a few magazines of those bullets Trigger Happy liked, some of them not even fired yet. Admittedly, the guns they threw away and Trigger Happy didn’t want for his collection also made them a lot of money. Why they screamed and threw away their guns when Trigger Happy took out his own gun…  
Aurora wasn't going to ask. After the nice men left, What no-one who came into the new junkyard knew about the broken down appliances that were beyond all hope of saving, compared to the ones Gaige worked her magic on and got working, sometimes literally, was that they got broken down to provide parts for the cobbled together portal that was situated in the central junk pile, which had been hollowed out. No-one really asked how it stayed up, and Sprocket wasn’t telling, nor was she giving up her other project, a motorbike the size of a small car that was Sprocket’s own new custom made Supercharger, despite several of the Skylanders pointing out she needed to get the Portal working.  
She just threw a wrench at them and went back to one of her projects.

Back in the present, Aurora headed back, frowning as she noticed someone driving away from one of the parts of the yard that hadn’t quite been approached by Sprocket during one of her inventive periods, to find a partially broken trunk as well as a serviceable filing cabinet. A groan came from the trunk, and she swore. Humans dumping their own in a Skylanders sanctuary?!? Not on her watch. Eon would lecture her for hours if she let it go...  
She smashed the locks, opening up to find a partially torn bin liner, an obviously twisted and broken leg sticking out of the hole. Her eyebrows then rose as she felt something else, staggering even with her staff. Mana was coming off them in waves. Untyped mana. She ran to the large pile of rubbish, locating what seemed to be a toilet chain, but she knew better, pulling it, for the lights to brighten suddenly as a muffled siren wailed within the compound.  
“What the hell are you doing pulling the emergen...” Hex grumbled as she poked her head out of a hatch in the side of the pile, her face going even more pale as she felt the same power rolling off the figure, and the hatch slammed shut, and a different siren sounded. A dull thrumming tone.  
“What the fuck?” Sprocket grumbled as she walked over, Hex and Chill running past her with a rudimentary stretcher, until she saw what they had helped Aurora retrieve, and she revised it with, “Ma’am, The portal will be up before they are!”  
She then yanked a hidden lever, jumping into the junk pile through the revealed access hatch. Aurora had found a potential Portal Master! They were saved!

Several hours earlier, Harry Potter had begun what very quickly was turning into the worst day of his very short life. It had all started with when he, forgetting himself, had aced a test the day before, and the teacher had smiled and told him she felt he was very intelligent.  
Over the rest of the class period, she gave him steadily harder and harder things to do in one corner of the room, which he did because of the uncharacteristic, for his teachers, praise he got for doing them. He knew for a fact it wouldn’t last.

That morning, the penny had dropped, when the teacher was dismissed due to ‘abnormalities’ and Harry had been ordered to do the test with his uncle in the other room. After the deputy headmaster had told him off that his test was unsatisfactory, he finally managed to figure out where he’d been going wrong, and he was given ten of the best for failing to complete the test according to instructions.  
Later, from study of the papers which were found with him, he figured out that the deputy headmaster had a certain test score margin that Harry was meant to stay within, and Harry had exceeded it by a sizeable margin. All he knew at the time was that he sat in the headmaster’s office, who told him that he’d had to dismiss Harry’s teacher for not noticing that Harry had cheated on the test, as the deputy and Uncle Vernon sat either side of him, apologising profusely on his behalf.  
They also told him that they’d had him retake the test, after proving his guilt. Harry wasn’t allowed to apologize himself, as his uncle told of finding the answer sheet tucked into one of Harry’s books when he was checking he’d done his homework. Harry knew he was lying, he never did his homework at home. Harry did his homework in the deputy’s office every day after school, as a form of detention, with the cane coming out if Harry’s work didn’t show the right amount of lack of effort, and actually exceeded expectations.

What Harry never saw was the headmaster as most of the students saw him, a kind and jovial man who worked well with a lot of the staff, and had been attempting to push for the dismissal of a few ‘bad apples’ within the staff, something his deputy disagreed about. This was while feeding him sanitized reports where Dudley was an average student let down by a delinquent of a cousin, never seeing glowing reports about when young Harry aced such-and-such an assignment, or thunderous reports where a teacher threatened to quit if Dudley remained at the school.  
As a result, several teachers handed in their notice, with the headteacher sighing about how perfectly good teachers seemed to be quitting for no reason, forcing him to hire recommendations by his deputy, all of which who subscribed to the same requirements that if Harry even showed signs of excessive intelligence, they were to take him aside for a detention period and deal with it.  
If he’d actually read the original reports, kept locked in a filing cabinet formerly in the deputy headmaster’s home, ‘just to keep them safe’, he’d have expelled Dudley shortly after arriving and sent Harry up two or three years, and the teaching staff wouldn’t be preparing to find an excuse to dismiss him to ensure the name Dursley was a powerhouse within Little Whinging for another generation.  
Instead, he saw a ruffian who was petty-minded and notorious for copying work and stealing answers for tests, and causing him to have to fire perfectly good teachers due to the reports he got off the deputy headmaster. He wasn't sure why he never got to meet with the teachers, but he had been reassured that it was perfectly acceptable for the deputy to handle discipline in the school. So, when that same deputy headmaster dumped a certain filing cabinet and an old trunk he'd picked up from the Dursleys in a remote and largely abandoned junkyard, no-one was thinking anything of the fact Harry James Potter wouldn't be attending any more classes.

Harry groaned. Whatever the deputy headmaster had done, he hurt like hell.  
“A human… with completely untyped mana...” Harry heard, feeling the sensation of rocking, also hearing an odd droning sound, a rattling sound followed by a yellow strobing light coming from somewhere, the latter barely noticed due to his closed eyes.  
“Definitely a Portal Master...” A voice offered, “Had some really good reactions from the equipment since I put it together...”  
“Define ‘Good’...” A third voice offered.  
“You feel it?” The second voice stated, to hear a smacking of lips.  
“Get the mana tap out of the portal, stick it in the infirmary, let it just run for a few hours...” The first voice stated, “Hell, whoever is planning to fix what is wrong with the new Portal Master, they’ll need it close by...”  
“Yes, We feel it...” The third voice offered, "Ooh, so good..."  
“And, despite the fact he’s waking up, since the portal just needed untapped mana to actually activate, you’re not in trouble, Sprocket...” A final voice stated, before the first voice said something in an odd tongue, and he remembered nothing else...

When he woke up again, an unknown time later, he was sat on a comfortable bed, a girl in some kind of white costume stood beside it, observing a girl with, of all things, green skin and blue hair, who was examining his leg. Looking round to ignore what was happening with his leg, he noticed what seemed to be an oversized motorbike someone was working under, which reminded him of a dream he’d had once, a pile of odd-looking green objects topped with a red button, as well as some kind of ridiculous gold-plated gun turret.  
“Young Master...” The girl standing up asked, getting his attention, “Are you feeling any better?”  
“Y...Yes...” He offered, “Who are you, and where exactly am I?”  
“My name’s Aurora, and I’m a Sensei. I will be helping you with the intricacies of what you mean to the motley bunch who live here...” She explained, looking towards the blue-haired girl, as she handed him a well-worn staff, before letting him stand up, helping him put on some kind of bulky backpack with a large glowing dome in the middle.  
"OK, This is a mana tap..." Aurora began, just before all the lights abruptly turned red, an odd looking red furred thing cackling as it mounted the turret.  
“Aurora, there’s a senior Portal Master stood in the middle of the junkyard waving a wand of all things…” A blue skinned girl called out, “Are the Portal Masters of this realm right in the head?!?”  
“Trigger Happy, STAND DOWN!” Aurora snapped, as Aurora shed most of the armour, changing into a set of robes similar to the blue skinned girl’s, except in white, summoning a white staff with a crystal orb in the top, “Oh, I so love the _dumb_ Portal Masters. This will be FUN...”

Dumbledore knew Harry was somewhere in this area. He’d managed to trace his magical signature to this junkyard, and he...  
He paused as he felt the air crackle with magic, an apparently young woman, but he knew appearances could be deceptive, approaching.  
“What brings you to intrude on my home?” She asked, sternly, Dumbledore feeling that this one girl could swat him like a bug.  
“I am looking for someone of interest… Harry James Potter. He may have… wandered into your… junk yard...” Dumbledore offered.  
“Do you know a Vernon Dursley, or a William Jones?” She asked.  
“I left Harry with Mr. Dursley...” Dumbledore began, for there to be a loud crack, then a smell like ozone as he was sent crashing into a pile of junk.  
“And William Jones?” She asked, just as sweetly as the rest of her questions.  
“No, I’m not aware of anyone by that name...” He half-stammered, as he righted himself, not realizing that she’d deliberately pulled her ‘punch’ to not leave a hole.  
“Shame.” She stated, “That was a warning shot. Leave.”  
She then paused, as if contemplating something. “And, before you ask, yes, he is staying here. And I emphasise STAYING.” She finished, before she disappeared back behind the massive pile of junk that dominated the yard.  
Dumbledore apparated away hurriedly. If Harry’s new guardian could blast him, a wizard of wide acclaim, off his feet without using her full power… He was safe enough. He _didn’t_ need to come back again. Ever. And clearly, clearly Vernon had ignored the letter.

“Whoever this Dudley kid is, he makes Trigger Happy look smart...” Sprocket was muttering as Aurora re-entered their lair, Harry and her looking over the contents of the filing cabinet.  
“Well, that explains why I got the short end of the cane so often...” Harry grumbled, “Dudley wasn’t able to be pushed into scoring higher than a certain level, even with the immense clout of my uncle...”  
“I’ve sent copies of all of it to Headmaster Smith’s office, along with a fabricated police report. And planted information that suggests they investigated it, with Mr. Jones having a surprise waiting for him this afternoon.” Hex offered, “If we’re lucky, He might even implicate Vernon, save us some time...”  
“And if I see that old geezer again any time in a hurry, I won’t just use a relatively harmless concussion blast...” Aurora added, “He was the one who put you with Vernon in the first place...”  
“Aurora, Will you and Harry please report to the front office, I repeat, Aurora, you have visitors.” Sprocket’s voice came over a speaker.

Aurora and Harry arrived at the front desk of the yard to see four people were sat in Sprocket’s office.  
“We are sorry about the poor reception Albus Dumbledore put across with you, Miss...” A stern looking woman asked, looking towards Aurora.  
“Aurora Eon. I am Harry's tutor,” Aurora stated, “And you are?”  
“Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, as well as Head Of Gryffindor at Hogwarts...” She stated, motioning to the other woman in the room.  
“Pomona Sprout, Hufflepuff.” She stated. The next to speak was a man not much taller than Trigger Happy.  
“Filus Flitwick, Ravenclaw.” He stated.  
The final man just drawled his introduction, seemingly disinterested, “Severus Snape, Slytherin… We are here to discuss Harry’s potential entry into Hogwarts, since the Headmaster was unable to give you the letter...”  
“Is it the only place where Harry can learn… magic?” She asked.  
“In the British Isles, yes...” McGonagall offered, “He has been expected to attend since birth...”  
“Please, join us in a more comfortable area...” Aurora stated, the four magicals looking round in surprise as they noticed the well hidden entrance to the underground compound.  
“Hmm… Space expansion charms and some kind of magical welding...” Flitwick muttered, as Aurora lead them towards the portal, guiding them all to stand on it, before slamming her staff down…

And everyone on the portal vanished...


End file.
